posthuman_gods_and_impossible_entitiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Art of the posthumans: Dadaism.
Was a European Avant-garde art movement which appeared in the early 20th century as a reaction to the horrors of ww1. Dadaists as they are often called rejected the logic , reason , aestheticism of the capitalist societies of the time. Through their works of art they expressed the concepts of irrationality , nonsense and anti-bourgeois tendencies. The dadaists expressed great support for far-left politics such as communism since there entire movement was based around the idea of a zero-capitalist state. The movement sprang up through cubism and abstract art with an emphasis on collage which was just beginning to develop at the time. The pataphysical works of French writer Alfred Jarry such as Ubu Roi formed the basis for the nonsensical writing style of the dadaists. They tended to stay completely abstract in their works of art since art was abstract by nature having a different meaning to whoever viewed it. They expressed animals as amalgamations of different objects which when connected together formed an abstract representation of that animal. For example a domestic-cat could be represented as: a table , a spring , a house , a ball of string , a fence and a carpet. The more complicated the entity you are trying to depict the more abstract you will need to be and since humans are far more complicated than cats depicting the archetypal human is very difficult. Imagine trying to abstractly express the entire extent of the human condition from man-ape to post-human god? This would include every possible depiction of a human being throughout all of time , space , the multiverse and dimension. It would include all of our hopes , fears , desires , tragedies and interests. Every face , wrinkle , disease , historical figure would have to be included. Every discovery and step towards the future would need to be included as well. In truth trying to abstractly express the entirety of human existence is literally impossible since it is constantly expanding and contracting to fit the times. Such a work of art would be as close to the full picture of humanity as it is possible to get but even this would only be an infinitesimally small fraction of the full picture of reality and existence. Could you imagine trying to express the entirety of the Earths condition in the same way you attempted to do it with puny humans. The earth and all the other planets in existence could be sentient creatures with a culture as far removed from us as we are to the dirt on our shoes. Or how about the stars could they be sentient to a degree? If the stars and planets might be sentient then so could the galaxies? What would the galaxies think? could their thoughts be detected? My idea is that these higher orders of being are not sentient in the sense we would describe it as in relation to biological organisms but rather an abstract conscious existing in some semi-metaphysical realm outside of human understanding. Is it also possible that the entirety of existence and beyond is sentient to the absolute extent? Not a god but as close to one as it is possible to be? This god would not be spiritual in any sense rather it would exist under the true laws of physics far removed from the bland restricting laws of this universe we inhabit. Category:Art of the posthumans.